Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a method for synthesizing lead selenide using aromatic ligands, and more specifically the present invention relates to a method for synthesizing lead selenide using benzoic acid in an opened environment. Said lead selenide is used in the manufacturing of IR detectors, semiconductors, solar cells, amongst others.